Removing the excess skin and fat from chicken prevents people from consuming artery clogging fat, which helps prevent coronary artery disease or heart attacks. Efforts to reduce the consumption of excess chicken skin and chicken fat include purchasing skinless chicken or manually removing the skin and fat manually, with a knife, or with scissors, which are each arduous tasks. Although consumers are able to purchase skinless chicken from grocery stores, skinless chicken is more expensive and is not always a financially feasible solution for people on a budget. Very few kitchen tools are equipped to successfully remove excess chicken skin and fat with ease. Therefore, a need exists for a specially designed kitchen tool that can be used to remove excess skin and fat from chicken.
Various attempts to solve this problem have been made. One such attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,307 A, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a machine operated chicken skinner. While this disclosure does provide for removing excess skin and fat from chicken, it fails to provide for a means for a handheld kitchen tool, and is also not configured to allow for everyday consumer use.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,927 B2, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses shoulder and neck skinner for poultry. While this disclosure does provide for a means of removing skin from chicken, it fails to provide for a handheld kitchen tool, and is also not configured to allow for everyday consumer use.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 9,480,263 B2, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a skinning device for removing skin from an animal carcass. While this disclosure does provide for a chicken skinning device, it fails to provide for a handheld kitchen tool, and is also not configured to allow for everyday consumer use.
Yet another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 8,840,448 B1, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a skinning device to facilitate the removal of skin and/or rib bones from fish. While this disclosure does provide for a means to remove skin, it fails to provide for a means to remove chicken skin, which varies in texture and fat content from fish skin, and is considerably more difficult to remove.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have thus far been unsuccessful. A need exists for a new every day handheld kitchen tool to remove excess skin and fat from chicken legs, breasts, and thighs.